


You Can Have It All, But How Much Do You Want It?

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel has insomnia, and as he lay in bed next to his brother, he begins to touch him and kiss his neck. Eventually, he gives Liam a love bite on his neck, and he wakes up aroused. Noel explains about his insomnia, and they begin to make out, getting so wound up, Liam begs Noel to fuck him.





	You Can Have It All, But How Much Do You Want It?

It was late, and arm cuddling Liam, he stared at the glowing red numbers on their alarm clock. Time was passing so slow, it seemed as if the earth itself was no longer properly set on it's axis. Taking his eyes away from the clock, he looked at the silhouette of our kid's head and shoulders, then kissed the back of his neck, gently. He muttered in his sleep and shifted around a bit. Noel ran a finger on his skin, and found he had given him goose flesh.

Fingers tracing under the covers found Liam's rib cage, and he traced each one of his brother's ribs. Liam was the most handsome man he had ever known, and the only one he wanted, as well. Not being able to sleep, he thought about how sexy he was, and the facial expressions he was capable of getting him to make. He could feel himself getting aroused as he thought of Liam's blissed out blue eyes. 

Kissing the crook in his brother's neck, and sucking down hard to mark him, Liam let out a gasp, and opened his bright blue eyes. This was Liam's favorite 'turn on' and Noel knew it. Noel figured since he couldn't sleep, he'd wake up his brother pleasantly. After leaving a dark mark, Liam turned and faced his brother, the moonlight illuminating their faces.

"Our kid, ye know what that does ta me, ye?" Liam asked as he became fully aroused. Noel gave a little laugh and whispered, "Yes." He then brushed the hair out of his brother's eyes, and kissed his pink lips softly. "Yer know I was sleepin right?" Noel answered with a nod. "I couldn't sleep, and now you're awake. Let me have ye, I always sleep better after a proper good fuckin"

Liam inhaled deeply, and kissed his brother, slipping in his tongue, and Noel sucking on it. They thrust their hips together, their cocks touching, and the friction maddening. Arms caressing each other's chests and tugging at each other's hair, both wound themselves up in anticipation, they were nearly coming out of their skin.

"Our kid, fuckin take me, I couldn't go back to sleep now if I tried." Liam's pulse was racing as he gripped Noel's wrist so he could place his hand on his cock. Liam wasn't kidding, and Noel couldn't help but let out a moan. "Ye, roll on yer side so I can fuck ye while lazily placin an arm around yer belly and kissin yer neck."

Liam did as he was asked, and once his brother's fleshy arse was before him, he began to knead his arse cheeks. Liam threw the covers back, and grabbed the lotion and gave it to his brother. He grabbed it and lubed a finger, and then slid it in. Noel moved it in and out slowly, working his way to a faster pace. "Fuck's sake I need more, gimme more." Liam begged. 

Noel slid in another finger, and as he fingered our kid, he nibbled on his earlobe and kissed the back of the neck. He desperately wanted to be inside his brother, but wanted to tease him as he stretched him out. Making a scissors motion with his finger, he he added the third finger. Liam was gripping the bottom sheet, and whining. Noel whispered, "You can have it all, but how much do you want it?" Then he marked him with another love bite.

"All of it, I wan't all of yer cock inside me. Fuck me all ready, or I'll fuck meself!" Noel didn't want that so he slicked up his cock, held Liam's cheeks open, and thrust in hard and fast. Liam's cock twitched and moved his arse back so that Noel was bollocks deep. Noel then wrapped his arm around Liam and began to slowly wank him as he moved in and out.

Liam didn't mind being awakened for sex, but anything else would have put him in a sour mood. Noel hoped that the release of tension in his body when he came, would help him get to sleep, curled up close to his brother's naked body. 

Wanking Liam quicker, he could feel tension grow between his legs, and he bit his lip as Noel brushed his prostate. "Fuck...." Liam finally cried out, as he shot his load on the sheets, his brother's hand as well as his belly. Noel, feeling Liam clench, he breathed hot air on his back and rocking his hips, filled Liam with his hot seed, before going nearly limp. 

Noel wiped his hand on the edge of the sheet, and then took his cock out of his brother. "Needed that." Noel whispered. "Didn't know I needed that til I did." Liam stated. Noel smiled, and grabbed the duvet. "Think I'll sleep better now, our kid." Noel told his brother, and with a yawn, he nodded.


End file.
